


Letting go

by S_Horne



Series: A May Medley [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: It's time for Peter's first sleepover and Tony is not handling it wellORNational Sleepover Day





	Letting go

**Author's Note:**

> In a total contrast to yesterday's fic, let's have some soft superfamily fluff. I've had a girlie day out at the horse racing today, so this is short and sweet and written by a sleepy S on the train. 
> 
> Day Nine: _National Sleepover Day_

“Have you got everything?”

Steve rolled his eyes and Peter gave a little sigh. “He’s got everything but the kitchen sink, I think, Tony.”

“Oh, shush,” Tony said, reaching behind him to slap at Steve. “I’m allowed to check.”

“You’ve checked at least five times. He’s only going to Harry’s,” Steve said tiredly, resting his hands on Tony’s shoulders and his chin on Tony’s head. “He’s hardly going off to col–”

Steve cut himself off when Tony jerked away and turned to glare darkly over his shoulder. “Don’t you dare, Steven. Don’t start that right now.”

“Daddy, can we go now please?” Peter asked, a whine in his voice as he heaved his backpack up onto his shoulder and intercepted any answer that Steve had.

Tony sighed deeply, but let the argument go. _One battle at a time_ , he thought to himself as he leaned into Steve, turning back to his son. “Okay, kiddo. Let’s go. You have your inhaler?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Peter said patiently. He looked adorably comical with his backpack right up on his shoulders, almost bigger than his body.

“And we gave one to Norman anyway,” Steve reminded him.

Tony huffed. “Like I trust that man with anything more important than a paperclip.”

Steve laughed and pressed a kiss to Tony’s hair. “Stop it. You _know_ Norman. Nothing’s going to happen.”

Tony whirled around, his whole body this time, and narrowed his eyes at Steve. “Why would you say that?”

“What? I said nothing was going–”

“Why would you say anything about something happening anyway?”

“I said that _nothing_ was going to happen,” Steve said, a fond but exasperated smile tugging at his lips.

“But why–”

“I wanna go!” Peter cut in loudly, tugging on Steve’s sleeve. “I can’t be the last one there, Pops. We’re gonna be late.”

“No, we aren’t, munchkin. We’re leaving now, okay?”

Tony sighed and visibly collected himself as Steve stepped away from him.

“Come on, kid,” Tony said with resignation. “Grab your things.”

“He’s going to be okay,” Steve said quietly as Peter bounced away to grab his coat. “I promise, babe.”

Tony squeezed Steve’s elbow and gave a shaky smile. “I know.”

His smile grew brighter and more real when Peter bounded back up to them, his baby teeth on full display. “You excited, Pete?”

Peter beamed even wider, face split in half. “Yup! Can we go now?”

Tony soothed his hand over Peter’s hair, fingers raking through loose curls. “Of course, babe. Let’s go.”

Steve slid his hand into Tony’s back pocket, smiling down at Peter. “I’m excited for you, kid. You got your cookies from the kitchen?”

“And my candies,” Peter replied with an excited giggle. “And I got my pyjamas and my teddy in my bag, and I put in a torch so we can read our books when Harry’s daddy turns out the light.”

Tony pressed his lips together when Peter’s expression dropped into something sheepish and he graciously pretended that he hadn’t heard that.

It would all be okay. Peter’s excitement was worth the pain of letting him out of sight for an entire night, Tony could concede that point. And it would be worth the cranky state that the boy would be in when he came home completely exhausted from a night of reading books by torchlight and stuffing his face with sugar, as well.

 

“Alright, kid. Head out to the car. We’ve got a sleepover to get to!”

 


End file.
